son of wolf
by werewolves4eva
Summary: a story set in teddy lupins time at school in his third year with his friends
1. 1 THE NAMIMG

_hi just like to say the only character in this story that i own is charlie longbottom +their nicknames_

_hi this is my first fanfic so pls bear with me if it is not very good _

_come to the dark side and review we have cookies and werewolves -yey he he he_

1. THE NAMING

Edward (teddy) Remus Lupin was gazing out the steamy window of the Hogwarts express. Only in his third year and he had already sneaked out of the school on countless occasion with his good friends Charlie Longbottom, James Potter, and Hugo Weasly – thanks to his dads secret marauders map godfather Harry had given him at the start of his second year. Thinking back on when he had first said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ " to the map and the secret passages had first been revealed – then explored.

"Oi!" it was James running along the train, he had spotted him "Ted thought I'd find you here, Charlie and Hugo are just messing around with Albus. So I thought I would come and chat to you." He closed the compartment door just as he finished his sentence.

"What do you want James?" enquired Ted knowing full well what it was James wanted.

"What's going on with you and Rose Weasly I heard you both last night! Don't give me that look Ted I know full well that it was a full moon."

" Oh. Well, erm. It was …erm…um well…"

"FUN?!!!" answered James cutting in "you sounded like you were having fun!" he finished with a wide mischievous grin. During this time Ted's hair was turning from the usual dark brown to bright red. His hair usually went this colour when he was embarrassed.

"I…I only kissed her."

"With tongues!"

"Maybe."

"And ….**roaming hands** you saucy wolf."

"Erm…and roa- how on earth did you find out!!!" replied teddy shocked. "You purvey little '' !" with this remark he dived on top of James –who was still grinning- pinning him to the floor. "How did you find out?" teddy's hair was now deepest black but he had a playful air in his voice. "Tell me jam-eee"

"Don't call me jam-eee!" whined James in protest, "I… I only heard noises"

"Yes. Carry on"

"So……."

"So …..What?"

"I only looked through the key hole." A smile spread across James's face, "you were getting well stuck in though.!!!"

"Can't argue with that I suppose" said Ted getting back on to the seat as James got on his.

"Wondered where you two were " it was Charlie with Hugo. "Been looking for you all over. –You two look suspicious!"

"Saucy wolf" whispered James so only Ted could here, he however replied with a well aimed kick that made James cry out.

" I won't ask if I'm gonna get a kick like James just did then."

"You would." Replied teddy simply.

There was a long pause. Charlie was the first to break the silence. "Ted you know your fathers map."

"Yep."

"Well, you know they all had cool nicknames."

"Yeah."

"We should have nicknames!"

"I can think of a good one for teddy!" grinned James who had cleverly shifted just out of Ted's reach.

"I'd call myself **fangs." **announced Ted glaring a James.

" Rainbow mop would be better!" jeered Scorpio Malfoy walking past with his cronies.

"Shut up!" yelled Ted at them as they walked further down the train laughing.

"I would be **talons."** Said James "cos of my animagus an eagle. Ted's is probably cos he is a wolf, is that right Ted?"

"Yep."

"Well I would be **tusks. **Cos my animagus is a boar."

"And I **claws**, with me being a puma."

" Fangs, Talons, Tusks and claws. Nice."

"NICE!!! 1.each of the names are deadly. 2. I hate the word nice! Try brilliant. Hugo!" Charlie instructed.

"I'm not called Hugo .I'm called tusks!" retorted tusks.

"Fine Tusks, Happy?"

"Well actually you could…"

"Quit there Tusks" interrupted fangs.

"LOOK!" yelled talons. "We're here!"

"Hogwarts I love you!" said fangs.

"Really?" James teased, " I thought you loved …" The look fangs gave him made him stop.

" **OI !**" warned fangs.

And with that James was silent all the way up to hogwarts.


	2. 2 A NEW LOVE

2. A NEW LOVE

"Hey Fangs, look who's stood down there." Teddy gave James a 'I'm busy look' as he was reading.

"I'm reading so no."

"I think you'll like who you see," teased Talons. "Anyway what are you reading now?!! "

"Me? Oh, yes it's the book professor Magonagall gave us to read. The history of advanced transfiguration by Romulus Hedgewick, why aren't you reading it?"

"Because I'm not a book thirsty vampire like you! Now are you coming to see this view or not?" Teddy reluctantly put his book down too see what all the fuss was about that could possibly more important than reading.

"Oh!"

"Yeah thought you'd like it! Watch them bums go by!"

"HEY! Who's she?"

"Who? Oh her!" exclaimed James "she's my cousin Victoire -why do you ask?"

"She is **gorgeous**!"

"You got over Rosie quick! "

"She is way fitter besides, Rosie isn't even talking to me after she dumped me for this Ravenclaw in potions. I' m **way** over her now –I mean I have to move on, don't I?"

"True. " pause "Hey Victoire!!!" yelled James out of the window.

"Heya James. Who is that with you?"

"Oh. It's teddy lupin. Why do you ask?" enquired James noticing that she was blushing.

" Oh, it's just erm… well can I come up to talk to you, it's not very private here that's all."

In the distance Teddy and James could here victoire climbing the stairs, her footsteps softly echoing around the staircase walls. The painting mutterd a few things about floristry as she stepped into the common room but it didn't bother her. She was here to see Teddy.

"Erm hi" Said Victoire nervously.

"Oh erm yeah…hi"

"What do you want? "asked James eagerly as he **really** wanted her to ask teddy out.

"You mean…**WHAT** IS SHE DOING IN THE GRYFFINDOOR **BOYS** DORMITORY!" interrupted a very angry Magonagall.

"Erm I was just…..erm just…well…."

"Enquiring about her charms homework Miss." Interjected James quickly.

"Hmm. I very much doubt it Mr Potter. You may be her cousin but Mr Lupin here isn't! Get out now Victoire! **NOW**!"

The next time they saw each other was in potions, Fangs and Talons were sat at the back in a corner – they got caught 'experimenting' less that way. Victoire came and sat a row in front of them with Hugo and Charlie.

"James got any scrap parchment?"

"No mate use the back page in that text book professor ratwurst (their pet name for him –_rat sausage_) lent you

"What?! If I got caught I will get wrecked!"

"Ha too much like you r dad from what I here!"

"OI!, …..erm ok I'll use the back page."

He ripped out the back page of his textbook and scribbled a note to Victoire: _Hi it's Ted _

_will you go out with me?_

He passed it to Victoire who took it with long well manicured finger nails, as she opened it Fangs found himself holding his breath –which was quite un-characteristic for him.


End file.
